<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Последний хоркрукс by Пайсано (Paisano)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803106">Последний хоркрукс</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE'>Пайсано (Paisano)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного легкомысленная история о том, как изменился характер Гарри после той ночи, когда Вольдеморт избавил его от спрятанного в нем хоркрукса.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Последний хоркрукс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>- Просто какая-то сила, может быть,<br/>
дремала, а теперь пробуждается.<br/>
Благодаря вам.<br/>
- Вы соображаете, что говорите?<br/>
Что я из вас сделала хама!</i><br/>
(к/ф Ирония судьбы или С легким паром)</p><p>Даже для подростка многие чувства Гарри Джеймса Поттера подчас бывали слишком противоречивы. Например, порой в Гарри просыпался отец, и он твердо решал собрать друзей и отлупить Малфоя как Мародеры Снейпа. Но не успевало решение оформиться в план действий, как настроение Гарри менялось. Ему постепенно переставала казаться такой уж хорошей идея бить слизеринцев, а какой-то внутренний голос нашептывал ему, что настоящая месть должна быть холодной, тайной и безжалостной. «Ну уж это слишком! – наконец вступала та часть личности Гарри, которая изначально подуськивала его отлупить Малфоя. – Максимум – вываляем голого в крапиве или повесим за шкирку на шпиле башни Равенкло. Зверствовать-то зачем?» В итоге Гарри некоторое время безрезультатно метался между разными планами действий, и Малфой так и оставался непобитым.<br/>
Еще хуже обстояло дело на сердечном фронте. Как и его отец, Гарри был влюбчив, хотя для подлинного донжуанства ему недоставало отцовской самоуверенности. Но настоящие мучения ждали Гарри тогда, когда его влюбленность выходила за пределы беспокойных снов, в которые не рисковал соваться даже Вольдеморт. Гарри то неожиданно охладевал к девушке, причем в самую неподходящую минуту, то вдруг чувствовал к ней ничем не обоснованную ненависть, а иногда его и вовсе тянуло на учебу вместо свидания.<br/>
Когда Гарри узнал из воспоминаний Снейпа, что в нем спрятан последний хоркрукс Вольдеморта, ему внезапно стала понятна причина своей постоянной душевной раздвоенности, из-за которой он бесстрашно противостоял Вольдеморту, но не мог найти в себе отваги, чтобы раз и навсегда поставить на место Малфоя или Дадли. Впрочем, в ту ночь на психоанализ времени у него не было, и Гарри только старался держаться гриффиндорской части своей души. «Умирать не страшно», - сказала ему тень Джеймса, и Гарри смело шагнул под Аваду Вольдеморта.<br/>
Гарри смутно запомнил день после битвы и бессонной ночи, и был бесконечно рад, когда к вечеру он наконец добрался до дома на площади Гриммо и рухнул на бывшую кровать Сириуса. Внизу только что повешенный им портрет Сириуса увлеченно переругивался с портретом Вальбурги Блэк.<br/>
Проснувшись за полдень, чего с ним раньше никогда не бывало, и сев на кровати, Гарри почувствовал себя рожденным заново. Хоркрукс, лежавший камнем на сердце, был уничтожен, а вместе с ним исчезли и многие инородные черты характера. Гарри весело спрыгнул с кровати и почувствовал, что сегодня он натворит дел. И начнет, пожалуй, с любовного фронта.<br/>
В прошлой жизни такое решение повергло бы Гарри в долгие часы раздумий и нерешительности, заставило бы его десять раз причесаться, надеть лучшую одежду и даже, упаси Господи, костюм, и закончилось бы ничем. Сегодня Гарри быстро натянул старые джинсы, расстегнул лишнюю пуговицу на рубашке, фирменным отцовским жестом нарочно взъерошил себе волосы и весело сбежал вниз по лестнице. Он был обаятелен, неотразим и совершенно в этом уверен.<br/>
- Привет, Джеймс, - сказал с портрета Сириус, у которого и в нарисованном виде порой заезжали шарики за ролики.<br/>
- Привет, Сириус, - ответил Гарри. – Знаешь, сегодня я сделаю одну вещь, о которой, возможно, буду жалеть всю жизнь.<br/>
- Но если ты ее не сделаешь, дружище, ты будешь жалеть еще больше, - заметил Сириус.<br/>
- Верно, - согласился Гарри и снова взъерошил свои волосы. – Где тут, друг, у тебя цветы можно купить?<br/>
- Налево не ходи, там какие-то веники, - в задумчивости произнес Сириус с портрета. – А вот направо на третьем перекрестке должно быть неплохо.<br/>
Гарри махнул Сириусу и выскочил на улицу. Цветочный магазин на третьем перекрестке был давным-давно закрыт, но Гарри ничуть не расстроился и побежал дальше, слегка помогая себе магией, подмигивая на бегу девушкам и пугая старушек. Ощущение того, что сегодня все будет хорошо, было в Гарри непобедимо.</p><p>- Гарри! – воскликнула Гермиона, открывая дверь на хлопок аппарации. – Что это?<br/>
- Поздравляю с воскресеньем! – сказал Гарри, протягивая Гермионе огромный букет, который она растерянно положила на столик в гостиной. – Слушай, посмотри, пожалуйста, мне тут вчера Вольдеморт, кажется, такую шишку Авадой посадил, - и Гарри коварно наклонил голову, чтобы скрыть озорной блеск своих глаз.<br/>
- Где? – спросила Гермиона, подходя и запуская руки Гарри в волосы. – Ой!<br/>
- Гермионка, идем в кино, - предложил Гарри, ловя Гермиону за талию и смотря на нее хитрыми зелеными глазами. – На Титаник. Или лучше на Матрицу – про Избранного и про любовь.<br/>
- А как же Джинни? – спросила Гермиона, потому что взгляд у Гарри был куда красноречивее слов, и ей даже не сразу пришло в голову, что она сама перевела разговор на тему, которой опасалась.<br/>
- Она уехала, - легко соврал Гарри. – В Гонолулу.<br/>
- Надолго? – удивленно спросила Гермиона.<br/>
- Навсегда, - ответил Гарри. – Слушай, Гермионка, вот ты умная, а вопросы задаешь дурацкие. Если я пришел к тебе, значит, мне нужна ты, а не она, правильно?<br/>
- Неправильно! – наконец возмутилась Гермиона. – Отпусти меня немедленно!<br/>
- И не подумаю, - ответил Гарри и беззаботно усмехнулся, как его отец после СОВ. – Я, может, мечтал об этом всю сознательную жизнь.<br/>
- Только танцевал ты почему-то всегда с другими, - фыркнула Гермиона и тут же подумала, что, возможно, покойник Снейп был-таки прав, и ей стоит поучиться держать язык за зубами.<br/>
- Вот теперь серьезно, - сказал Гарри, смотря Гермионе в глаза. – Все эти годы я носил в себе частицу души Вольдеморта. Это был как осколок льда, засевший в сердце мальчика из старой сказки. Каждое движение моего сердца имело уродливую тень, которая все портила. Но теперь я снова целый. И я тебя люблю.<br/>
- Гарри... – выдохнула Гермиона, потрясенная тем, что то, о чем она иногда мечтала и чего порой боялась, наконец происходит. – Но я же... ты же знаешь... я почти помолвлена.<br/>
- Слушай, поставь цветы в вазу, - предложил Гарри, чувствуя, что такие вопросы просто так с кондачка не решаются.</p><p>Пока Гермиона возилась с цветами, она подумала, что долго сопротивляться не сможет. Даже без той уверенности в своей правоте, которая сейчас исходила от Гарри, беззаботно игравшегося со снитчем, развалясь в кресле, и без его новых и очень соблазнительных манер, достаточно было таких невозможных и таких желанных слов, которые Гарри только что произнес, чтобы она потеряла голову.<br/>
- Послушай, Гарри, - осторожно сказала Гермиона, подходя к креслу и стараясь сохранять хотя бы внешнее спокойствие, хотя ее сердце прыгало, как мячик. – Тебе не кажется, что это неправильно? Мы дружим с первого класса...<br/>
- Ну и что? – беззаботно сказал Гарри, ловя снитч. – Моя мамочка целых шесть лет ненавидела моего папочку, как ты Малфоя, а после седьмого класса они поженились. Мы пока в намного лучшем положении.<br/>
- Может, твоя мамочка еще и была помолвлена с Сириусом? – ехидно спросила Гермиона, чтобы у Гарри хоть немного поубавилось самоуверенности.<br/>
- Насколько я знаю, нет, - признал Гарри. – Но ты не можешь быть помолвлена с Сириусом, он, к сожалению, умер. – и Гарри в очередной раз поймал снитч, немного подпрыгнув с кресла и выгнувшись как молодой тигр.<br/>
- Да спрячь ты свой дурацкий снитч! – не выдержала наконец Гермиона, и Гарри улыбнулся так широко, что часть его улыбки даже переползла на портрет Сириуса, который почувствовал, что дружище Джеймс в данный момент отжигает.<br/>
- Спрятал, - тут же сказал Гарри, засовывая снитч под подушку кресла и показывая Гермионе пустые руки. – Извини, пожалуйста. Я тебя правда очень внимательно слушаю. Просто мне сегодня весело, и я настроен пошалить.<br/>
«Не думать об этом! – тут же приказала себе Гермиона. – Только об этом не думать! Господи, какое счастье, что Снейп так и не научил его легилименции!»<br/>
- Гарри, а ты не подумал, что после стольких лет я могу относиться к тебе как к брату? – спросила Гермиона, пытаясь хоть как-то обуздать свою не ко времени разыгравшуюся фантазию.<br/>
- Шляпа разве не говорила тебе, что примерным гриффиндоркам врать не положено? – спросил Гарри, пытаясь вместо снитча поймать Гермиону и притянуть ее к себе на колени, но Гермиона нашла в себе силы увернуться. – Кто на мой прошлый день рожденья сказал при всем честном народе, что я очень вкусный?<br/>
- Я ничего такого не имела в виду, - тут же соврала Гермиона, немного покраснев. – А кто проникновенно сообщал, что я всегда была ему только сестрой?<br/>
- Я врал, - признал Гарри, подмигивая Гермионе. – Я вру.<br/>
- Всегда? – весело спросила Гермиона.<br/>
- В лесу да, - ответил Гарри, вставая и обнимая Гермиону. – Кого-то я только полтора суток назад так в лесу разыграл, что он даже юмора не успел понять.<br/>
Гермиона в последний раз попыталась отстраниться, но от Гарри вырваться было невозможно, даже если ты маленький-маленький снитч. «Попалась!» - подумала Гермиона с радостным замиранием сердца и положила голову Гарри на грудь.<br/>
- Гермиона, - тихо прошептал Гарри в ее волосы, - мы так долго жили ожиданием запланированного счастья. Мы мечтали о том, что, когда мы со всем справимся, у нас будет одна большая семья и все будут счастливы. И теперь, когда мы такой ценой дошли до начала исполнения желаний, нам кажется, что мы просто обязаны закончить все так, как задумали раньше, и не имеем никакого права рисковать и начинать все сначала. Только жизнь – это не экзамен, и многие задачи, которые она нам раздает, можно просто не решать. А некоторые можно решить, а потом выбросить решение. Просто потому что так хочется.<br/>
- А ты не боишься, что мы сначала потеряем ... всех, а потом и друг друга? – тихо спросила Гермиона, заглядывая Гарри в глаза. – Что у нас ничего не получится?<br/>
- Не боюсь, - решительно сказал Гарри. – Я так устал бояться, что сегодня поцелую тебя, а завтра меня убьют, и ты останешься одна, что теперь, раз мне не пришлось умереть, я уже ничего не боюсь.<br/>
- Но как же мы скажем... – начала Гермиона и почувствовала, что, как и на протяжении всех недель, которые они с Гарри провели осенью наедине, она не может при нем произнести имя Рона.<br/>
- Слушай, Грейнджер, ты достала, - с улыбкой сказал Гарри и поцеловал Гермиону.</p><p>Гарри и Гермиона в обнимку аппарировали прямо в дом на площади Гриммо, потому что Гарри выдумал историю о том, что дом пускает только его, и поэтому он просто обязан покрепче обнять Гермиону, а Гермиона вовсе не возражала.<br/>
- Круто, Джеймс, - оценил Сириус и немного озадаченно посмотрел на Гермиону. – Слушай, Эванс, ты что-то сильно изменилась за лето.<br/>
- Это бывает, - с улыбкой ответила Гермиона.<br/>
- Да? – подозрительно спросил Сириус, который начал понимать, что он немного выпал из реальности. – А хотите, я снова у вас шафером буду?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>